Koda's mother
Koda's mother is an adult grizzly bear. She is the mother of Koda. Biography Early Life Koda's mother gave birth to an only son, Koda, whom she raised at the Salmon Run. Fight on the Glacier While out with her son, Koda, Koda's mother happens across a fallen basket full of salmon. The two bears take their fill from the basket and venture away from the Village, leaving tracks and shreds of the basket in their wake. Eventually, Koda's mother picks up the scent of Kenai, a human hunter, who has come in pursuit of the stolen basket. Koda's mother tells her son to hide in the bushes while she sniffs the air. Eventually, Kenai tracks the bears to the edge of a glacier and throws a rock at Koda's mother, antagonizing her. The two get into a brief scuffle that results in Kenai falling onto a steep ledge, where his brothers, Sitka and Denahi, come to his rescue. As Sitka approaches, Kenai warns him to get away from Koda's mother, who roars at the hunters to get away. Denahi throws a stone at her, distracting her, and she follows him across the glacier until he falls through the ice. Kenai races to save Denahi while Sitka takes on Koda's mother, who eventually overpowers him. She starts to approach Denahi, who is being helped out of the ice by Kenai, but Sitka thrusts his spear into the ice, breaking the glacier. The ice cracks, and a section of the glacier falls, taking Sitka and Koda's mother with it. Though Koda's mother survives, Sitka dies from the fall. Death After the fight on the glacier, Koda's mother begins to search desperately for Koda, whom she is separated from. At the same time, Kenai, enraged over the death of Sitka, tracks Koda's mother down to a berry patch, where she mistakes his scent for Koda's. However, once she realizes that it is Kenai, she flees. Kenai pursues Koda's mother to the top of a mountain, where the two have a final confrontation. The fight begins, and Koda's mother manages to separate Kenai from his spear and corner him on a tall rock at the edge of the mountain. As she attempts to shove the rock off the ledge, Kenai leaps over her back and takes up his spear, lifting it in time to impale her on it as she charges at him. After Koda's mother's death, Kenai screams in rage. The Great Spirits, displeased with the senseless murder, descend on the mountain, taking up Koda's mother's spirit and changing Kenai into a bear as recompense for the death. Kenai's Regret After being transformed into a bear, Kenai meets Koda, who admits that he has been separated from his mother and needs someone to take him to the Salmon Run. Kenai reluctantly agrees, hoping to reach the mountain where he can be transformed back into a human. During the journey, Koda mentions the Great Spirits to Kenai, recalling how his mother had always told him that they make all the great changes in the world. Once at the Salmon Run, Koda asks his friend, Tug, if his mother has returned yet, but Tug tells him that she has not. Later that night, Koda tells the story of his mother's fall from the glacier to the other bears at the Salmon Run, and Kenai realizes that the bear he had killed was Koda's mother. Wracked with guilt, Kenai flees the Salmon Run and keeps away from the other bears. The next morning, Koda finds him again, and Kenai admits his mistake to the cub. A horrified Koda flees into the trees, and though Kenai attempts to call him back, the cub stays in hiding. Kenai proceeds to the mountain without him, still burdened by what he has done. Reunion with Koda After Koda tracks Kenai to the mountain and saves his life, Koda's mother reunites with him in spirit form. The two share a tender embrace until Koda's mother returns to the Great Spirits and Koda goes on to live with his adoptive brother, Kenai. Media Brother Bear - Bear Chase Sitka's Death HD|Koda's mother fights the three brothers Brother Bear - Kenai Kills the Bear HD|Kenai kills Koda's mother Brother Bear - Koda tells the story about his mother HD|Koda tells the story of his separation from his mother Brother Bear - The Truth HD|Kenai confesses the truth to Koda Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Brother Bear Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Spirits